FRITO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: —Por Mercurio… no puedo creer que diré esto. Pero los necesito, mi hermana sale con un obeso drogado, olor hasta a rata (Y no de las adorables de las alcantarillas de hoy) ¡Así que Dibilita Membranita debe ir al rescate!... (Secuela del fic "Quemándose" fin de trilogía DM).


_**Hola linduras. Esto que ven acá es otros de los fenómenos que nacen en mis depresiones oh son muy corta venas, oh la onda más bizarra que exista, así nació "Ceniciento-Zim", y los dos antecesores de este fic (LOS CUALES ES NECESARIO HABERLOS LEIDO PARA ENTENDER ESTA IDIOTEZ) "Jugando con fuego" y "Quemándose" así que luego de un año le hago la continuación, la cual será de dos partes y solo e terminado una, cosa que no acostumbró a subir sin acabar pero tengo ganas ahora... Lol.**_

 ** _Aviso de Ooc (Esto es parodia) y las palabras dichas sin "Clase" es parte del mismo formato desordenado que estoy ocupando (Incluyendo el doble sentido)._**

 ** _Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._**

* * *

 **"FRITO"**

 ** _Rata y Doncella._**

La verdad era que dolía… ¡Por Marte dolía! No fue sólo el inicio, en el proceso seguía doliendo, no había ese prometido goce que se supone se debería sentir… ¡Para nada lo estaba disfrutando! Lo peor era saber que sus lágrimas no haría que se detuviera.

—¡Por Júpiter!, ¡Por favor para ya!, ¡Me duele demasiado!.

Grito retorciédose en la cama, apretándose el pecho buscando comfor, terminando por recostarse de lado sollozando.

—Corazón…

Si, porque a Dib le dolía el corazón.

Recordemos un momento juntos, la semana pasada ¿Recuerdan? Fue hermoso… ¡Esperen! Fue asqueroso.

El Membrana Jr paseándose como nena por segunda vez por todas partes (Y coste que lo hizo a inicios del 2017 cuando aun no estaban de moda los trapitos), primero fingiendo ser una chica nada sexi para ser la falsa novia de Zim y descubrir sus planes malvados (Aunque muchos sospechamos fue una baja escusa de algo que desde hace mucho quería hacer), segundo disfrazándose de sexi mami gracias a un trió de adorables mariposones que lo ayudaron en ese buen cambio, todo para gustarle a la chica que se había enamorado de su anti-ego femenino, y al final lo mando a la fría zona de amigos de donde únicamente Chase Matthews había salido por fanservice.

Que irónico ¿No? La chica se enamoro de su otro yo con falda y exhibicionistas piernas de palillos chinos, y se sometió a un doloroso cambio (Pero no tan extremo como de sexo. Aclaramos), y al final termino doblemente bateado por alguna razón que aun no entendía.

Desde hace siete días que no salia de su casa, había mandando muy a la mi… misteriosa zona del desinterés a Zim. En este momento solo quería vivir su dolor a gusto.

Por eso lloró.

Lloró.

Y llorar un poco más.

Hasta que se harto y decidió salir del cuarto.

—Por Venus.

Se dijo sacando una soda del refrigerador al bajar a la cocina.

—Soy tan patético…

Se recriminó así mismo. Este no era el admirable Dib Membrana que tanto profesa amor por la tierra, el niño cabezón que a dado todo por la causa y que igual que Spiderm… ¡Pie Grande! Nunca se rinde.

—Debo despejarme.

Decía sobandose la guadaña, bebiendo despacito, despacito, despacito la soda.

—Tal vez buscar algo en que entregarme… alguna noble y paranormal causa que mantenga mi normalmente cabeza tamaño promedio y no gigantesca ocupada.

Respiro hondo. Eso debía hacer, ocupar su tiempo amplio de óseo en algo, sino la tristeza que la chica por la que cayo de cabeza colgado frente a una ventana (Por cierto quizás esta en coma y todo esto podría ser una alucinación, como esas historias de fans altamente similares de los fandoms) lo haya rechazado dos veces en el mismo mes.

—Por Marte, extraño cuando solo debía ocuparme de que hacia, vestía, y comía Zim.

Se hundió de hombros camino a la sala con sembrante decaído.

—Espiarlo como se lustra los zapatos, planea sus malvadeses, se daba amor propio… al alabarse mucho. Era mi agenda.

Se sacudió la cabeza intentando despertar de este estado a dolorido, similar a irse quebrando poco a poco y a la vez rápido por dentro.

—Al menos eso me distraía y hacia sentir heroico al proteger algo que amo y…

Sus ojos ámbar amenazaron con salirse, no creyendo lo que veían ante ellos, no y no, ¡No podía ser posible!.

—¡Aaah genial! Gaz tenías razón, no para de hablar solo jejeje ¡Que rata!.

Un chico horriblemente feo se encontraba vestido del cazador de cerdos vampiros en el sofá, junto a "SU" hermanita menor, sosteniendo un ramo lleno de consolas de juegos de vídeo y olor a nuevo mezclado con rosas, y unos chocolates en una fina caja, los cuales se comía el mismo como un asqueroso cerdito llenándose la boca, salpicando un poco al hablar frenético.

—Solo los niños ratas hablan solos ¡Por los loser que son! Jajaja.

El Dib volteo a ver con la vena de la frente saltada y un escalofrío en todo su escuálido cuerpo, concentrando su total mirada en su hermana por lo importante de la situación… así como el hecho de no querer ver a ese horrible niño…. Era demasiado asquerosito…

—¡Gaz!, ¡¿Quién es este tipo?!, ¡No me digas que es tu!...

El ojos saltones (Y increíble voz en el doblaje) No lo dejo terminar.

—¡Novio!.

Dib no tuvo que digerir por muchos segundos, ¡Que su "Adorable" hermana estaba en una relación!... ¡Pero si era muy joven aún!... ¡Pero si ese sujeto gordo tiene mucho semblante de idiota!... ¡Pero si apestaba a alguien que pasa sentado horas y horas en el mismo lugar jugando sin bañarse hasta nuevo aviso por no perder una partida! (Como se diga) y mas importante aún…

—¡Lo somos desde que revivir mas fuerte de su asesinato del ascensor superando el temor y atrayéndome su ardiente capacidad "Jugal"!, ¡Sumándosele que comencé a tener sueños donde un control gigante me exigía tener novia o a este rumbo no tendría a quien heredarle mis gamer artilugios!… Aunque no entendí eso ultimo!, ¡Pero si note que Gaz me gusta y estando juntos somos lo más cercano a Link y Zelda, Mario y Peach, Sonic y Amy!, ¡Aunque la mitad de eso jamas sea canon!, ¡Pero así de fabulosos somos los dos!.

Le caía mal…

No necesitó mucho tiempo para descubrirlo, por algún segundo le pareció escuchar la voz latosa de Keef en el.

Pero como sea, ¡Ese ojos saltones no le gustaba para su hermanita! Poseía un aire que no sabría describir.

—Gaz… dime que no es cierto.

Dijo el ojos ámbar, rogando en sus adentros todo fuera mentira de ese engendró.

—Es cierto.

Habló al fin la sombría chica, usando un traje de cerdo chupa sangre, sin parar su eterna concentración en el juego entre sus pálidas manos, ignorando olímpicamente la cara deformada de su hermano.

—¡PERO!.

Exclamo el mayor Membrana listo para exponer el más grande discurso a Gazlene Membrana, no le parecía su hermana tan pequeña tuviese novio, ¡Necesita el permiso de su padre! Y ya que al profesor Membrana le importan obsesivamente (Entiéndase el sarcasmo) ¡El era el responsable de aprobar a su novio! Y ese no seria.

—Iggin, ya es hora.

Cortándose su inspiración, con la ojos achinados poniéndose de pie, empujando al cabezón de paso y abriendo como si nada la puerta.

—¡Gaz ven tenemos que hablar!.

Era claro ella no iría solo porque el sujeto idiota de su hermano se lo pidiera.

—Ja, así es ella, tan única y diferente a las demás.

Dijo el joven gamer ratoso, sonriendo con los ojos mas saltados, dejando la caja de chocolates vacía con toda la basura y el ramo de consolas en el sofá.

—¡Tu ven aquí!.

Le grito el cabello de guadaña, atrayéndolo del cuello del disfraz con mirada amenazante.

—Por Júpiter todo esto es muy repentino… ¡Así que dime!, ¿Que intensiones tienes con mi hermanita?, ¿Acaso quieres ilusionarla para después cortarla de golpe?...

Intento pasara desapercibida su mirada entristecida con el recuerdo de unos ojos soñadores, intentando verse amenazante ante ese indeseable chico, el cual lucia sonriente con una actitud similar a lo drogada.

—¿Eh?, ¡No cuñado!.

Escalofríos intensos en el chico olor a cachorrito.

—Gaz en serio me gusta.

Parecía sincero, tanto que sino fuera por un susurro que solo un ser obsesivo compulsivo pudiera decifras le abría creído.

—Y que les regalen una cortesía eterna en la casa del gamer de un 1% de descuento al primer individuo que demuestre su miserable alma logro conseguir pareja, ¡No tiene nada que ver!...

Dib elevó los brazos en lo alto.

—¡Por Saturno!, ¡Tu solo quieres utilizar a mi hermana y no te lo permitiré!.

Y el cabezón abrió los ojos que de idiota había cerrado, notando que de paso había soltado al chico que salió de lo más normal por la puerta.

—Por… Júpiter.

El investigador de lo paranormal se sacudió lo más posible, despabilándose cualquier tristeza pasado, emanando una enorme luz de su ser, estando completamente decidido con lo siguiente por venir.

—¡Debo proteger a Gaz!... Aun le debo una por la boca de cerdo… además no puedo dejar la utilicen y sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí por cosas del corazón.

Y se toco esa parte dentro del pecho, aun sintiendo dolor pero mostrando ya no desolación en la mirada de frienzoneado, sino total determinación en sus ámbar.

—¡Yo te salvare Gaz!.

Sonrió seguro que todo saldría a la perfección.

—Solo necesito un disfraz y así desemascare a ese tipo.

Corrió con rapidez a su habitación, intentando buscar algún traje para la conversión del "Puerco-Zombie" era claro que a ese enorme evento de prestigio se dirigían su hermana y el tal Iggin.

—Esto no es posible…

Susurro Membrana Jr, al darse cuenta que una peluca de color rojo intenso cayo entre su ropa del closeet.

Esa maldita peluca que tantos malos recuerdos le traen, lo seducía retadora, como si se burlarse de su idiotez al hacerla parte de su vida y el mal nacido teatro del absurdo… ¡Siendo aún mas absurdo el estar considerándolo!.

—No, no , no, no, no, no, no, ¡QUE NO!.

Tomo la peluca entre sus manos rabioso por esa maldita abominación.

—¡No volveré a usarte!, ¡Ni se te ocurra que lo haría!, ¡Por Marte, como sino tuviese mas opciones!.

Y la verdad que el Dib poseía un amplio arsenal de disfraces, el de Taco Bell, el de condimento, el de ficker que no actualiza, el de…

—¡ARG!.

La verdad ninguno era tan adecuado como este.

—Ese tipo dijo que el individuo que demostrara tener pareja le darían ese mísero descuento.

Giro los ojos con la expresión hastiada que decía mátenme.

—No importa que chica sea.

Respiro hiper-mente hondo.

—Puede seducirlo otra y así dejaría tranquila a Gaz logrando el descuento.

Y con ese amplio razonamiento dejo caer la peluca, pero sobre su cabeza.

Sintiendo desde tan temprano ganas de vomitar.

(Bueno la verdad lo fue hacer, así que adelantemos una hora)…

* * *

—¡Por Júpiter!, ¡¿Por qué no contestan?!.

Dijo el ojos ámbar irritado, el número con foto de arco iris no dejaba sólo de timbrar, ¡Pero ni un alma contestaba!.

—Esos idiotas dijeron que podía hablarles cuando lo necesitará, ¡Y nadie contesta!.

El investigador de lo paranormal peino con más rapidez su picosa peluca con un peine forma de fantasmita, girando por su cuarto fastidiado. Jamas pensó tener que hablarle "Él" de su parte a esos tipos, pero una situación desesperada amerita medidas desesperadas.

—¡Al fin!.

Exclamó al escuchar el jadeo del otro lado de la linea, siendo cortado de golpe con…

— _¡Dib amigo hola! Lo siento no podemos atenderte ahora._

La vena de la frente de Dib casi explota.

—¡¿Y POR QUE NO KEEF?!.

Sino fuera porque no únicamente Keef estaba acostumbrado en el trió a los furiosos gritos fastidiados, ya estarían sordo, debido que ni siquiera fue necesario activar el alta voz para que el otro par de miembros en el club oyeran.

— _Parece hiena pariendo._

Escucho Dibbers que susurro el canadiense.

—Oigan… ¡Esto es importarte!.

Le irritó tanto escuchar una risita relajada del otro lado, deduciendo que se trataba del hippie, (Otro que aparenta estar también drogado).

— _¡Jajaja amigo de lentes tranquilo! Si lastimas tanto tu voz de esa manera ¡Privaras al mundo de ella!._

El chico sentía que ya le había arrancado demasiados cabellos a la peluca por lo fuerte que la peinaba.

—¡Ya basta! Esas cosas guárdenselas para ustedes y su club del orgullo de algo… no recuerdo.

Intento ir pronto al punto y quizás así este tormento fuese más llevadero que el pasado.

—Por Mercurio… no puedo creer que diré esto. Pero los necesito, mi hermana sale con un obeso drogado, olor hasta a rata (Y no de las adorables de las alcantarillas de hoy) ¡Así que Dibilita Membranita debe ir al rescate!...

Trago tan grueso.

—Pueden volver a transformarme como quieran…

El ojos ámbar sintió que casi le daba algo, ya que no solo fue extremadamente difícil de decir lo pasado, sino que también cortaron sus palabras de nuevo.

— _¡Joder, amor!, ¡Que hoy no podemos!._

Tanto el mercenario como el otro par usaban un tono apresurado, como si en serio les molestara a "Ellos" atenderlo.

Cosa por la que Membrana Jr reventó.

—¡¿Cómo que no pueden?!, ¡Es claro que no poseen una vida propia!, ¡Ya lo sabré yo que me secuestraron y torturaron con la innecesaria cera depiladora!, ¡Aparte que me vistieron y manosearon por todas!... ¡TODAS!... ¡Partes en el proceso!.

Y Dib tuvo que detenerse mordiéndose el labio inferior, al oír otra voz ajena gritar con más rabia e irritación contenida que la suya.

— _¡IDIOTAS, TUVIERON UN TELÉFONO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!._

Siguiéndole un encolerizado berrinchudo.

— _¡WANDER!._

Junto a un agudo chillante gangoso que conocía bien.

— _¡¿QUE QUE?!, ¡¿COMO?!, ¡SUCIOS LE MINTIERON A ZIM!._

Terminando Dib con un infinito dolor de oído.

— _¡Amigo! Te marco luego._

Fue lo ultimo que escucho del ojos verdes, mientras juraba alcanzaba a oír un grito del sujeto del banjo a la vez que unos ¿Truenos?.

— _¿Teléfono?, ¿Qué teléfono, Telas?... ¡Aquí no hay ninguno!._

Escucho nervioso al de rojo.

—Eh...

Y con eso la señal se corto inmediatamente. Dándole la impresión a Dibbers que o rompieron el aparato como desesperada medida, o los rompieron a ellos tal vez.

—Creo que tendré que trabajar solo de nuevo.

Se dijo el pobre intento de Mary Jane, sacando de donde pudiera los maquillajes de la otra vez, pansando a comprar un disfraz express de un monito de videojuego, fantasía exótica de un sujeto que en su virginal vida jamás a hablado con una chica que no sea parienta suya.

* * *

Pasando a las horas que en plena convención.

Una dama tan sensual… (Nel, no le tengamos lástima) ¡Es decir! Tan horriblemente ordinaria, se vio entrar por la glamurosa puerta adornada de minis Links y bolas de chicles rosa.

—Wow…

Balbucearon los presentes, al ver un esponjado vestido rosa ondular, con una brillante corona sobre una peluca roja despeinada como trapeador sobre su gigantescamil cabezota, los tacones verdes con puntos blancos no quedaban en lo mínimo con el cosplayer… ¡Pero el vendedor de la tienda se los comió frente a él los originales! Dibbers tuvo que improvisar… tampoco ayudaba a su aspecto estar sudando al no poder entrar en ningún tipo de transporte con el esponjado vestido, ese espacio sumado con su cabesita-no se lo impidió, así que ni modo le toco correr como condenado y esta vez si, ¡Apestoso y sucio! Como Zim diría. (Definitivo le había faltado el toque femenino del trió Arco-Iris).

Pero aún que Dibilita se mirase en esta ocasión dicho de forma vulgar "Tirada al perro" y sudosora.

Atraía la mirada de cada calificado "Gamer" del evento, ya fuese que en ningún universo la princesa Peach es pelirroja (Y mentamente la estarían tachando de retrasada) ¡O porque existe algo tan irresistible en Membranita!.

—Por Júpiter… Me siento tan manoseado con las miradas urgidas…

Se dijo el ojos ámbar.

Visualizando no tan lejos a su hermana jugando en una maquina de videojuego de prueba de realidad virtual, estando a su lado el horrendo de Iggin, el cual tenía los ojos abiertos tirando baba a su dirección, ¡De acuerdo hoy si se sentía ultrajado! Podrían ser solo los ojos pero era tan realista la atención sobre su pecho plano.

—Por…. Mercurio, ¡¿CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA?!, ¡¿Hasta donde se supone que llegare con esto?!.

* * *

En un motel de mala muerte.

—¡Genial!, ¡Por las partidas en linea y los pinceles!.

Exclamó el chico chechongo extendiendo los brazos en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la cintura con una sabana, todo lo contrario a su compañía que se cubría hasta el cuello temblando a su lado.

—¡Fue maravilloso, Dibilita! Jeje aun no entiendo porque me pedites apagar la luz y sujetabas mis manos todo el tiempo, ¡Pero igual lo disfrute!.

Su sonrisa tonta con los dientes sobre los labios no cuadraba en lo mínimo con la cara descompuesta de la supuesta chica, ya que Membranita poseía corrido el rimer y los cabellos aún mas desordenados que lo habitual, su expresión gritaba, ¡Que idiota soy, no era necesario llegar a tanto!.

—Y que tal…

Sintió un escalofrío espeluznante con un tono pasional susurrando en su hombro.

—Otra partida, Y no precisamente en linea.

Con eso Dibilita trago grueso viendo la sabana caer sobre ella y unos brazos grasosos envolverla.

—¡POR VENUS!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas la falsa pelirroja.

* * *

Para darse cuenta que todo era una fantasía y se encontraba aún en la entrada del mugriento lugar, no existiendo ese panorama repulsivo mas que en su insana mente.

—¿Por qué diablos imagine eso?.

Se preguntó no existiendo la respuesta "Comun" a ello.

Se sacudió la cabeza fuerte y camino a través de la multitud, ningún idiota pensamiento erótico lo distraería de lo mas importante.

Evadir con idiotez su realidad… ¡Es decir proteger a su hermana!.

 **(Continuará)**

* * *

 _ **... Ok... Lol**_

 _ **Jajaja gracias por leer esta cosa rarosa de fic XD la continuación será subida cuando se pueda. ¡Cumpli con la referencia prometida hace tanto Distroyer! Lol.**_

 _ **Aclaró que Iggin es parodia de los "Niños ratas" no de los Gamers. Oh y otro dato para quienes no sepan, la preciosa eminencia del doblaje de Keef en español latino es la misma de Iggin "I**_ ** _sabel Martiñon_** _ **" reconocida por prestar su voz a personajes insoportables -corazones-.**_

 _ **Y con el trió Arco-Iris pues... Están atrapados en una cueva con sus adorables bffs lol cosa que pasa a la vez en otro fic que estoy escribiendo, no los tenía pensado de protagonistas en esta continuación porque le quitaría peso su participación a la pasada.**_

 _ **Terminando. Nos Vemos/Leemos lindos.**_


End file.
